Saturn
Saturn is the 5th planet from the Star of Saturn, Saturn is the capital of the Aldetra Nebula. It has bad connections with some neighboring planets such as Uranus, like every other planet, Saturn has it's own mythology of origins, formation of the planets, space & civilization. According to Saturnian myt hology, Saturn, the great god of Saturn & the universe & his pet, Saturnus, formed the universe & helped bind together life. Saturnus was in charge of protecting life from harmful things while Saturn helped expand the universe. However, Saturn's history became grim in 500 B.C. History Mythology Saturnian mythology was created at the exact time that Saturn discovered the Star of Saturn & the planets & beyond such as the nebula. They concluded that Saturn, the god the planet was named after, had binded the universe together & formed life with his pet, the guardian of life, Saturnus. Before 510 B.C. Saturn became very peaceful & was the capital of the nebula. Uranus, a neighbor planet, grew stereotypical of Saturn because of it's advances further in studys of the universe, technology & science. Saturnians were called "spaceouts" by Uranians, which meant "not in this world" & Uranians called anyone who denyed Uranian mythology spaceouts. The Dehydration Period (510-505 B.C.) In 510 B.C., Saturn suffered a fatal drought that dehydrated all of it's inhabitants, plants & trees died, the ocean & River Styx dryed up. In 505 B.C., Space Cadet Bart, a warrior in the Galactic Defense Service, was ordered to help save Saturn from it's great depression from water. Bart consulted his friend, Milhouse & found out that Saturnus, the guardian of life, had lost his touch with life. Bart knew that there was no substance available on the planet to save it from drought & there wasn't enough water in the planet to support life. Bart ventured out to different planets & brought back liquids from each planet, Milhouse supported the fact that some toxic waste in the liquids were actually like escape chute oils & garbage decomposers for his Saturn X. Bart then took the risk of venturing to Uranus, he managed to get water off of Uranus, which proved the Uranian stereotypes/rumors wrong. Bart reunited the bond between Saturnus & the lives of millions on Saturn, saving the planet. The Nuclear Age (504-503 B.C.) In 504 B.C., Saturn officials realized nuclear atoms splitting apart for the planet's energy, was producing nuclear waste too fast & was exceeding safety limits & contaminated some of the water. However, the nuclear radiation benifited few as Bart was bathing in the River Styx to heal himself of his recent battles with others & got affected by the elements & was aged slower so he aged 1/12 as fast every year. On Uranus, in Uranian mythology, Uranians believed that "Saturn" was punishing the Saturnians when they heard the news & did nothing to help. Saturn then launched the waste into space. Little did they know what would happen 3 years later. The Famine (502-501 B.C.) There was a long famine that happened in 502 B.C., crops & agriculture died & failed to live. Saturnus was believed to be in a state that happened in the 5 year drought that ended 3 years ago. Scientists, particularly the famous Professor Marge Sampson, discovered a study into the soil & rocks in garden beds & they learned that the beds had been close to water bodys that had been contaminated a year ago by nuclear waste & the waste had settled itself inside the soil & rocks, mutating the DNA of the plants that were grown & ended up killing the plants & emitting toxic radiation. To rid Saturn of it's horror of nuclear waste, the waste was launched in a silver tube off to the Star of Saturn to be destroyed. The Great Space War (500-495 B.C.) In 500 B.C., Uranus was struck with silver tubes containing nuclear waste that was expelled from Saturn 3 years before. Siding with Saturn & Uranus & the War Uranus blamed Saturnians for the damage of mutating their forests & declared war on Saturn. Mercurians & Venians sided with Uranus as some tubes had hit their planets too, which were intended to hit the Star of Saturn. Martians, Jupiterians, Neptunians & Plutians sided with Saturn. However, in 498 B.C., Neptune & Pluto sided with Uranus as Uranus pointed out a universal mythological study that would overrule Saturnian mythology if Uranus became capital if it reached victory. Mercurians were asked to help Martians while fighting on the side with the Venians in 496 B.C., but Martians refused to help as they remained allegiance to Saturn along with Jupiter. In 495 B.C., The final battle played & ended, Saturn then called a cease-fire & played an armistice. The Armistice's Promises The Saturnian-Uranian Rivalry Treaty was signed on (This date is on the Saturnian calendar) Ring 2, 495 B.C., The treaty said that Saturn would remain the capital & promise every planet what Uranus promised, it however, blamed Uranus for the war & ordered everyone in league to pay reparations to the victors & Saturn received 50% of all payments while Mars & Jupiter received the other 50%. It also stated that Neptune & Pluto were also stated to be under "military revocation" & were fined for betrayal. Military revocation meant that Neptune & Pluto would be tryed for criminal charges by Saturn if they attempted to build up an army of their own. Mercury & Venus also were stated to owe Mars money for losses. The Mercurian, Venian, Neptunian & Plutian government officers were tryed by the Saturnian Senate & were convicted for betrayal & attempted revolution. 495-490 B.C. Uranus was tryed for crimes & was ordered to destroy all of their weapons, fire their soldiers & pay all taxes & fines. However, Uranus was under a watch by the Jupiterians & Saturnians so they don't start up another war as the treaty promised a cease-fire & war couldn't spark up between them for about 200 years. Mercurians & Venians were also kept at bay by Martians & Jupiterians. War against Ivan the Dead Saturn was at war again in less than 10 years since the end of the Great Space War & this time, it wasn't against Uranus, but it was against an escapee of Atomic Island named Ivan the Dead. In 480 B.C., Ivan was finally defeated. 480-470 B.C. In 479 B.C., Chess Masters launched Andromeda 192, the first successful mission of the Andromeda Program. Later, in 475 B.C., about 7 missions, counting Andromeda 201, had been launched, flying to Aktoerk, Torkwrish, Melmac, Triculonia & other planets outside the Aldetra nebula. In 475 B.C., 4 aliens landed on the planet & spread out to destroy the planet & eventually merged into the Destructinator. But Bart Sampson & Milhouse Van Houseman managed to stop them. After the Great Detonation Saturn's history & mythology lived on as the universal mythology after the Great Detonation of the universe. Astronomy of Saturn Saturn has 12 rings & it spins on it's axis every 10 hours. 1 day on Saturn is 10 hours & there are 31 days in a month/ring Saturnian calendar There are 12 sections of a revolution called rings & there are about 28-31 days in one ring. Every ring alters about 30-31 days except for Ring 2, which alters every four years from 28-29. Saturn's rings are a noticeable thing that makes the planet so recognizable & they often were counted to determine the year & how many rocks were in them to see how many days. Location in the Universe According to Saturnian mythology, Saturn is the 5th planet from the Star of Saturn, which is in the Aldetra Nebula, only about a few lightyears away from the infamously deadly Zathura, a giant black hole that is almost as wide as the one in the bulge of the center of the galaxy, Saturn resides in the Andromeda galaxy. Astrology According to Saturnian astrology, when stars align in a certain position, it would define itself as an omen from Saturn or Saturnus on negative or positive future. Most omens were declared negative such as the 511 B.C. Crab 2-11, which portrayed a figure like an X with a water droplet behind it & the 500 B.C. Cancer 7-2, which showed itself as a giant spear, a Saturnian symbol of upcoming war & the sharper the end, the closer, The omen was declared to say that a war would breakout in a few months after it's spotting, ultimately, the omens did portray the Great Space War's arrival. Resources Water Water was an important liquid that supported all Saturnian life & Saturnus was believed to be the guardian of it. Agriculture Agriculture was common in the Northeastern side of the planet as it was an area of moisture since there was the great ocean residing most in the Southeastern side. It also supported the planet's beauty & it's way of food for Saturnians Nuclear elements Nuclear elements were discovered by a mining expedition into the Great Rocks of the Rings of Saturn. The elements were burned to make nuclear power, however, it left deposits of Saturnium waste, Saturnium was a global nuclear element of Saturn, which was similar to Uranium, Neptunium, Plutonium, Jupiterium, Marium, Venium & Mercurium. The waste was proven toxic to those who touched it or got too close. Professor Marge Sampson & her assistant, Dr. Burns, came up with remedys to getting rid of the waste: In 520 B.C., the waste was poured into water & dispersed, but they added other elements to the water to take out the nuclear drawbacks. But in 504 B.C., the elements proved to make the situation worse as the water got contaminated & in 502 B.C., the waste had been absorbed by rocks & soil used for agriculture, causing the first ever famine in the history of Saturn. Sampson & Burns then designed special tubes made of silver, which were launched into the space, out away from Saturn towards the Star of Saturn or being carryed away by zero-gravity & quite possibly end up in Zathura. These actions unintentionally caused the Great Space War about 1 year later & the nuclear radiation lengthened Bart Sampson's life span from 80-100 years to 515 years. Law on Saturn There are many laws & many punishments for crimes Category:Saturn Category:Aldetra Nebula Category:Location Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Great Space War